1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to power tools and, more particularly, to power tool handles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Screwdrivers are configured with a wide assortment of handles to help the user secure a proper grip. Most screwdriver handles have various forms of indent features or gripping areas to allow a user to secure a better grip. However, users may not be able to properly get a good ergonomic grip when using screwdrivers, especially when high torque applications are involved such as trying to dislodge a rusted screw.
Several power screwdrivers exist to assist a user for driving a screw into another object. These power screwdrivers typically include a motor that facilitates the shaft rotation of the screwdriver. However, even power screwdrivers may not provide the sufficient torque to drive screws, bolts, pins, etc. in high torque applications, and typically the power screwdriver drives the screw only until the point where the resistance equals the torque being applied. At this point, the user either has to further drive the screw manually either using the power screwdriver with the power turned off, or by using a typical non-power screwdriver. While, one may consider simply increasing the available torque of the motor to permit the screwdriver to operate in higher torque applications, such solutions may not be ideal due to the expense of higher torque motors, the increased size and weight of higher torque motors make using the power screwdriver cumbersome, and more of a burden to carry, and these higher torque motors still may not provide as much torque as a user can provide by mechanically rotating the screwdriver himself. Therefore, it is desirable to develop a novel screwdriver handle capable of allowing a user to use the screwdriver, including power screwdrivers, in higher torque applications.